The present invention relates to a probe for nuclear magnetic resonance.
In the NMR or an MRI, when it is desired that an area which is irradiated with an RF magnetic field and an area where an NMR or MRI signal is received be controlled to a desired position, a plurality of coils, which are switchable, have commonly been used. For example, JP-A-2007-185421 discloses a construction in which, as a receiving system, a plurality of coil groups comprising a plurality of RF magnetic field coils are disposed at positions that prevent spatial interference with at least one of RF magnetic field coils of adjacent coil groups, and the RF magnetic field coils that constitute each coil group are sequentially switched before being used.